


flaw in my code (i fixed it)

by kontent



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Quadruple Drabble, Trans Victor Mancha, Transfemale Victor Mancha, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Intellectually, she knows it is an electric impulse meant to test if her body is finally wired correctly, but it still feels like a very human reaction.“The set-up of your new body is finalized.”She sits up, flexing her hands, rolling her ankles. She doesn’t need to look at her body in the mirror - she knows what she looks like.
Relationships: Victor Mancha/Gertrude Yorkes
Kudos: 3





	flaw in my code (i fixed it)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to step on any toes with this fic, I just wanted to explore the concept of a robot/cyborg character transitioning.  
> And I picked Victor/ia because in the comics, her whole plot is about overcoming her programming and defying expectations. It's literally about how the people who code/raise you are flawed, and that you are more than what they gave you.  
> So here Victoria happens to be trans, and if a trans robot is not your thing, then no pressure, just hit the little x and close the tab.

Staring at the ceiling, she tries to focus on counting the cracks. Wires are sticking out, disconnected and likely broken, too.

Next to her, Doombot’s fingers fly over their keyboard, finishing up the code. 

The code for her new body.

She’s already connected to it, but it’s not fully functional yet, so instead, Victoria thinks about the strangeness of finding out about being a robot. Or cyborg? Whatever. About how instead of veins, there are electric circuits in her limbs, and instead of a brain, there is a computer in her head. About her binary code, and about having a literally  _ binary _ flaw in it.

But she knows, there are definitely perks to being a robot. She can be who she always knew she was - and she knows that makes her  _ lucky _ . Her transition is easy, easier than what other trans girls go through. 

She’s still nervous.

With a click, Doombot presses the last button on their laptop, and Victoria feels a shudder run down her spine. Intellectually, she knows it is an electric impulse meant to test if her body is finally wired correctly, but it still feels like a very  _ human _ reaction.    
“The set-up of your new body is finalized.”

Doombot technically can’t  _ sound  _ happy because their voice modulator doesn’t allow that, but there is something in the way they pronounce the words that makes it clear to Victoria they are happy for her.

Victoria smiles brightly at them. “Thank you, Doombot.”

She sits up, flexing her hands, rolling her ankles. She doesn’t need to look at her body in the mirror - she knows what she looks like. Doombot and Chase and her, they designed this body together. Well, some parts only she designed. She knows it’s exactly right for her. It’s  _ her _ body.

And yet she finds herself looking at herself. She’s a little shorter than before, but just a little 

There is a knock at the door, and Gert sticks her head through it. When she sees Victoria, her eyes soften. 

“Hi, Victoria.” The way Gert says her name is so gentle, it makes her heart ache. Deep down, Victoria had wondered if her transition would change their relationship. But when Gert leans in to kiss her, there is no doubt. Her lips are soft against hers, so familiar and comforting.

Nothing has changed. Victoria has become her true self - and her girlfriend still loves her. 


End file.
